I love it
by MurdeTram
Summary: Just another Sasuke Naruto Fanfiction.


A.N.; Sorry for the long wait. I'll be updating as soon as possible.

I ask myself that every time this happens… How do I get myself into these things? We hate each other, I'm better then him, but he has more potential.

To be honest, I don't really mind it, in fact, I rather like it. The taste of his sweat mingles with his skin as my tongue trails itself over his chest. I can hear his hisses and mewls of pleasure.

Now his erection strains against his orange pants, against my leg. I move my thigh just a few degrees, and he hisses in pleasure. "Sasuke…" he groans in his throat. At first I couldn't make it out, but now I can.

I lick lower, over his sternum. He's starting to sweat again, I hate myself for it, but I can't get enough of his taste. I hate to even think of it, but he can feel my erection against his leg, he has to. He's not that far lost in pleasure to lose feeling.

"Sasuke…" He moans, grabbing just under my shoulders. He's going to pull me up, to kiss me and look longingly into my eyes. He'll slip his tongue into my mouth, softly, just like the first time. In turn, I'll ravage his mouth, still tasting of ramen and udon.

And I absolutely love it.

He hisses in lust as my tongue finds itself just centimetres above the waistband of his pants. I look up, his blue eyes glazed with lust. He's pleading, there's no fear like the first few times, now it's just lust.

His lungs are heaving, sweat starting to bead on his torso, his wonderful, still-pink nipples topping his muscled pectorals. "Please…" he groans, his voice husky and pleading.

My fingers know just what to do. They unbutton and unzip his pants without my thought. I'm still reeling from the taste of his sweat. His back is arching, letting me pull his pants down, slowly.

"Hurry..." he pleads. He doesn't mean it, he loves being teased, being controlled.

I pull my tongue back sadly, already missing the slightly salty taste.

Before I can think, his strong erection is in my hands, a sweet, clear liquid already dribbling from his tip. I lift my head, black locks of silken hair stuck to my forehead from sweat.

My tongue flicks out, across his slit. His whole head is purple already, he was always fast to come.

I love his juices, they're sweet, surprisingly so, considering his diet.

Just a few flicks of my tongue, and he's already nearing his limit. The purple hue makes it rather obvious. I hate to admit it, but I want his seed, his warm, thick liquid.

I look up again as I wrap my thin, pert lips around his manhood. He tastes lightly salty, mainly from his sweating. Unfortunately, he isn't as long as I'd rather, my nose hits his short, blond hairs, yet he barely reaches the back of my throat.

His soft mews of pleasures take me from my thoughts, as he undulates his hips and arches his back.

"S-Sasuke!" he yells out as he releases, thrashing about. I gladly welcome his juices, having not worked too hard for them. I loudly gulp down his seed, looking up to him while I do so. His fingers are twisted in the bed sheets, clenching hard.

I slide his juices around my mouth for a second or two before actually swallowing his cum. 

He comes a few more times before I take my mouth from him, a few strings of saliva and seed connecting us.

I love his every taste. No matter how sweet or salty, I love it and can't get enough.

Now I crawl up to his panting and blushing face, our lips locking in a sloppy, teeth clacking, moan-filled kiss.

Our lips will be bruised tomorrow, and we'll have to make up excuses to Sakura. Kakashi already knows, in fact, we're supposed to be at his house for dinner in a few days. But not now. 

Right now, I trail a hand behind his tight bum, tracing small circles with my fingers over the slightly tanned skin. Right now, I circle his ring of muscles, preparing him for tonight. Right now, I unzip my pants, and see the fright in his eyes, fright and excitement. I'm larger then him, much larger.

I lower my lips to his ear, and whisper "Naruto, I don't love you." His breathing hitches, and he whimpers at me, hurt but lusty.

And I absolutely love it.


End file.
